Marodörerna
by Andersson
Summary: Min första fic.. Komentera gärna


Marodörerna

1. Brev från Sirius

James Potter vaknade tidigt den här morgonen, han kände att det nog var dags att kliva upp så han tog på sig sina kläder och gick ner och satte sig vid frukostbordet.

När han satt där och åt så upptäckte han en uggla som kom farande mot deras hus.

James reste sig upp från stolen och öppnade fönstret så att ugglan kunde komma in.

Ugglan stäckte fram benet till James, som tog brevet som satt fast där.

James tänkte att det nog var ett brev från Sirius, och mycket riktigt.

När han öppnade brevet så såg han att det var Sirius handstil.

Hej Tagghorn hoppas att du har det bra!

Vill du hänga med mig Slingersvans och Måntand till England-Sverige matchen?

Jag har fått tag i riktigt bra biljetter, så vi kommer sitta nästan högst upp.

Hoppas Engeland vinner, fatta vad pinsamt ifall Sverige vinner!

Ifall du gör det så kommer jag och hämtar dig kl.8.00 imorgon, ses.

Mvh Sirius "Tramptass"

James vart mycket glad när han såg att Sirius hade fixat biljetter till matchen.

Och han skrev ivrigt att han ville följa med på matchen.

Nästa dag så kom Sirius och hämtade honom, för dom andra skulle dom träffa på matchen.

- Tjena Taggis! Hur har låvet varit då? Undrade Sirius.

- Jo det har väl varit okej, själv då? Svarade James

- Det har väl varit sådär. Sa Sirius.

- Okej, men då åker vi då. Sa James.

- Mm det börjar bli dags nu. Sa Sirius.

- Ska vi ta Nattbusen eller? Undrade James

- Okej. Svarade Sirius och tog fram sin trollstav och sträckte ut den mot vägen.

Efter ett tag så kom Nattbusen och stannade framför dom, och ut steg en man iförd konduktör kläder.

- Välkommen till Nattbussen, nödhjälptransport för vilsekomna häxor och trollkarlar. Ni behöver bara sticka ut handen med trollstaven och hoppa på bussen, så kan vi köra er vart som varthelst ni vill. Jag heter Robert Bain och jag kommer vara er konduktör idag. Sa mannen som tydligen hette Robert.

Dom betalade och gick på och satte sig på stolarna längst bak.

Efter ett tag så stannade bussen, och James och en mycket illamående Sirius, gick av.

Bussen hade stannat vid något som såg ut som en mycket gammal bondgård.

James och Sirius gick förbi "bondgården" och vidare in i skogen.

När dom hade gått ett tag så upptäckte Sirius den stora Stadionen, han stannade och sa.

- Wow vilken häftig Stadion! Kolla James! Utbröt Sirius förtjust.

- Ja den är rätt stor. Erkände James.

- Det kan man lätta säga! Men kom nu så letar vi rätt på Måntand och Sligersvans. Sa Sirius.

- Vart var det vi skulle träffa dom? Undrade James.

- Vid våra platser. Svarade Sirius.

- Okej då drar vi då. Sa James.

James och Sirius gick iväg för att leta rätt på sina platser och vänner.

2. England-Sverige

Dom hittade Peter och Remus på plats 2001 och 2002 .

- Hej! Vilken tid det tog, men nu är ni i alla fall här. Sa Remus.

- Tja! Så lång tid kan det väl inte ha tagit? Svarade James.

- Jo Peter och jag har fått sitta här ungefär en halv timme och väntat på er. Sa Remus.

- Mm det har vi. Instämde Peter.

- Okej om ni säger det så.. Sa James.

- Vilka tror ni vinner då? Frågade Sirius..

- Det måste bli England! Jag skulle göra självmord om Sverige vinner. Sa James.

- Jo lite pinsamt skulle det bli ifall Sverige vinner. Höll Remus med.

- Synd att du inte är med James, du hade väl utklassat dom? Frågade Peter.

- Haha nej det hade jag inte Peter. Svarade James.

- Men Sverige har väll några bra spelare eller?. Sa Sirius.

- Jo en bra har dom. Svarade Peter

- Vem då i så fall? Undrade James.

- Jo den där jagaren Jörgen Petterson, eller vad han heter. Svarade Sirius.

- Jörgen Persson heter han och han är en av världens bästa jagare. Sa Remus.

- Ja just det så heter han. Sa Sirius.

- Tyst nu! Nu börjar matchen. Sa Peter irriterat.

Just som Peter hade sagt det så vart hela Stadion tyst, och strålkastarna riktades mot andra änden av Stadionen.

Och in flög Sveriges landslag, kommentatorn ropade namnen på spelarna, och när han ropade upp Jörgen Perssons namn så applåderade dom mesta publiken.

Efter att Sveriges landslag kommit in, så var det dags för Englands landslag och komma.

Först av dom engelska spelarna kom Colin Mckarty, som hade varit världens bästa sökarna för några år sen..

James applåderade förtjust när Mckarty flög runt planen.

Sen kom resten av Englands landslag in.

- Peter kolla där är ju Paul MacRoy! Utbrast Sirius, och pekade på Englands vaktare.

- Tror ni man kan få hans autograf efter matchen? Undrade Peter.

- Inte en chans tror jag. Svarade Sirius.

- Synd. Sa Peter.

Matchen började med att Sveriges spelare Daniel Henriksson får en dunkare i magen och tvingas att byta.

Och in kommer Peter Karlsson som får klonken av Jörgen Persson.

- Karlsson har klonken passar till Andersson som passar till Persson, som kommer fri och kastar MÅL!10-0 till Sverige. Utropar kommentatorn.

- Och nu anfaller England, Lindsay har klonken han går för bi Sveriges försvar och nu är han ensam med Sveriges vaktare. Lindsay fintar bort vaktaren och lägger enkelt in klonken i mål ingen.

Så nu står det 10-10.

- Nu har Persson klonken försöker fint sig förbi Lindsay, men misslyckas.

- Här kommer Karlsson igen men! Aj han blir träffad av en dunkare bakifrån.

- Så istället kommer Lindsay och han passar till Merriot som gör MÅL! England leder nu med 20 -10!

Och England gör 30-10,40-10 och 50-10.

- Nu har England chansen igen men nej! Andersson tar klonken från Merriot och han passar till Persson som kastar klonken mot målringarna, MacRoy försöker fånga klonken men han hinner inte med, så Sverige gör 20-50.

Plötsligt upptäcker James att Mckarty dyker efter något, kommentatorn verkar också ha sett det, och han utbrister.

- Men kolla! det verkar som att Mckarty har fått syn på kvicken.

Hela Stadion tyst och alla kollar som förstenade på Mckarty och Samuelsson som dyker efter kvicken.

Mckarty ligger först, han sträcker ut armen för att fånga kvicken men han missar.

- Mckarty är nära att fånga kvicken nu, men nej han missar! Och istället är det Samuelsson som fångar den, och Sverige vinner.

- Jag dör! Utbrister Sirius.

- Fan! England ägde ju ut Sverige! Säger en ledsen James.

- Mm det var riktigt orättvist. Håller Peter med James.

- Men så farligt var det ju inte. Säger Remus.

- Joo och jag som ska åka till Sverige i sommar, jag kommer inte kunna visa mig där. Säger James.

- Ä kom igen skärp er nu! Sverige var ju rätt så bra, det är ju inget pinsamt att få stryk av dom. Säger Remus lite irriterat.

- Tala för dig själv Måntand, Sverige är ju typ sämst i quiddich. Säger James.

- Men du sa ju nyss att Jörgen Persson var bra. Säger Remus.

- Jo han är ju rätt så bra men dom andra då? Dom är ju verkligen sämst! Bara tur hade dom. Säger James argt.

- Okej dom var inte så bra då, nöjd nu? Säger Remus.

- Mm det var bättre. Svarar James.

- Sirius KOLLA där är ju Paul MacRoy! Ska vi gå fram och fråga efter han autograf? Frågar Peter.

- Nej gör det du, jag är inte på humör för det nu. Svarar Sirius.

- Okej. Säger Peter och springer fram till Paul MacRoy.

- Äää kan jag få din autograf? Undrar Peter nervöst.

Paul MacRoy säger visst, vad ska det stå då?

- Till Peter från Paul MacRoy. Svarar Peter.

- Okej här har du. Säger Paul MacRoy och räcker lappen till Peter.

- Tack. Säger Peter och springer i väg till sina vänner.

- Jag fick hans autograf. Säger en mycket nöjd Peter.

- Mm grattis dig. Säger James utan glädje i rösten.

Dom fyra vännerna går iväg från Stadion.

- Vi ses väl på Hogwarts då? Frågar Remus.

- Mm det gör vi väl. Svarar Sirius.

- Okej men jag måste hem nu annars bli Mamma och Pappa oroliga. Säger James.

- Mm jag måste nog också hem nu. Säger Remus.

- Men vi ses då. Säger Peter.

Och så försvinner dom åt varsitt håll.


End file.
